The Reznik Era
Co Je The Reznik Era ? The Reznik Era patch vznikal pomalu rok, je to první z mejch větších releasů. Jde spíš o model edit kde jsem se učil mnoho věcí v model editingu a později když tento patch začal být propracovanější jsem se rozhodl ho uvolnit. První releasnuté verze obsahovali mnoho hentaie, to už ve verzi 3.2.0 prakticky neexistuje. Po uvolnění verze 2.9.7 se tento patch rozšířil do širšího povědomí, v zahraníčí na něm běželo kolem 30 serverů hned za první měsíc, dokonce i u nás to zkoušelo několik lidí nahodit na server, poslední kdo to momentálně zkouší je Project-Nemesis s realmem Underworld. Poslední The Reznik Era obsahuje upravený login screen na bázi Fast Login Screen. Patch je tak masivní, že mení skoro celý Azeroth (kromě Northrendu, ten je v pár zónách dost rozházený) a Outland. Při vývoji reskin každý oblasti trval dýl a dýl, protože plno oblastí používá stejné soubory a tak když změním jednu rozhodím tím druhou a tak dál až vznikne z mnoha oblastí naprostý paskvil, proto je to čím dál obtížnější realizovat takový projekt a je to důvod proč ho nikdy nikdo nedokončil. Patch Notes KALIMDOR *Ashenvale má nový skin. *Darkshore má nový skin. *Moonglade má nový skin. *Teldrassil zavál sníh až z dalekého Northrendu. *V Mulgore začal podzim. *GM Island má novou podobu. *Durotar je nyní Durotar Forest a je plný života. *The Barrens je po mnoha letech plné života a zeleně. *Winterspring má nový skin. *V Razor Hill začlo nové opevňování vesnice. *Orgrimmar se začíná lépe opevňovat. *V Barrens pobliž The Sludge Fen vyrostla malá osada. *Tiragarde Keep, rozbité město patřící Kul Tiraským mořepavcům převzala Alliance. *Dustwallow Marsh už není jen prohnilá bažina, jmenuje se Elwynn Marsh. *Cestou z The Crossroads po Southern Gold Road vyrostla malá osada Orcských obchodníků. *Thousand Needles je nyní Tropic Needles a Shimmering Flts je Shimmering Lake. *V Tanarisu je polarní zima a jmenuje se Polaris. *Stonetalon Mountains je nyní Stonetalon Foothills. *Azshara je nyní zasněžená. *Desolace má nový skin. *Silithus pohltil oheň. *Un'Goro Crater se nyní jmenuje Un'Goro Lake a je to ledové jezero. *Feralas má nový skin. *Felwood má nový skin. EASTERN KINGDOMS *Stormwind ma nyní nový skin a má vchody na bránu. *Silverpine Forest už není prohnílý les má nový skin. *V Elwynn Forest začal podzim a jmenuje se Antumn Forest. *Tirisfall Glades začlo vzkvétat. *Deadwind pass je nyní Burning Pass a má nový skin. *Zima zavítala do Redridge Mountains. *Westfall je nyní plný života a zeleně. *Z Burning Steppes se stalo Elwynn Steppes. *Ze Searing Gorge se stalo Elwynn Gorge. *Temný a prohnilý Duskwood ožívá má nový skin. *Eastern a Western Plaguelands se plní životem. *Blasted Lands se uzdravuje a začíná se zalesňovat. *Badlands je nyní džungle a jmenuje se Badlands Jungle. *Stranglethornská údolí se stalo ještě větši džunglí. *Z Wetlands se žačal stávat Blood Elfský les. *Arathi Highlands se proměnilo na Bloodmyst Highlands. *V Hinterlands začal podzim. *Loch Modan je nyní Silvermyst Modan. *Swamp of Sorrow je nyní Swamp of Dreaming. *Grom'gol Base Camp se vzhledem k rostoucí populaci Orců rozrostl. *Dun Morogh je nyní West Morogh. *Hillsbrad Foothills má nový skin. *Alterac Mountains má nový skin. OUTLAND *Shattrath City má nyní Night Elfský skin. *Hellfire Peninsula se dostala ze spárů Plamenné Legie se nyní jmenuje Howling Peninsula. *Eversong Woods je nyní Ruby Woods. *Ghostlands je nyní plné života. *Azuremyst Isle je nyní Yellowmyst Isle a má nový skin. *Bloodmyst Isle je nyní Hillsbrad Isle a má nový skin. *Terokkar Forest je nyní Terokkar Jungle a má nový skin. *Shadowmoon Valley je nyní Azsharmoon Valley a má nový skin. *Zangarmarsh je nyní Zangarmarsh Dream a má nový skin. *Nagrand má nový skin. *Netherstorm je nyní Greenstorm a má nový skin. *Blade's Edge Mountains má nový skin. BATTLEGROUNDY *Warsong Gulch má nový skin. *Eye of the Storm je nyní Green of the Storm a má nový skin. *V Alterac Valley začalo léto. *Arathi Basin je už tak prolité krví, že se z nej stává Bloodmyst Basin. DUNGEONY/RAIDY *Přidán Cataclysm Alpha dungeon The Vortex Pinnacle (.go -715 7 636 13). *Přidán Cataclysm Alpha dungeon Halls of Origination (.go -501 -529 132 42). *Přidán Cataclysm Alpha dungeon Thorn of the Tides (.go -1895 1557 20 13) *Přidán Cataclysm Alpha raid Blackwing descent (.go 61 1458 101 13) *Přidán Cataclysm Alpha dungen Grim Batol (.go -1912 -313 83 13) *Molten Core je nyní Frozen Core. *Designer Island a Programmer Isle jsou plně funkční. *Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj je nyní Kalidar (.go 1315 261 76 509 a .go 2946 -822 7 509). OSTATNÍ ZMĚNY HERNÍHO SVĚTA *Tileset využívaný pro podvodní stavby a tileset úlů Silithidů má nový skin. *Některá malá města nebo campy mají nové stavby. *V Mnoha oblastech byl upraven skybox. *Blood Elfská architektura (červená) byla změněna na High Elfskou (modrá). *Nová oblast Last Land (.go -15293 -13344 37 605) - stále rozdělaná. *Přidán Old Outland (.go -14913 12880 9 0). *Nová oblast Minas Morgul (.go 1625 1575 1 129). *Old Ironforge má model z Cataclysmu (4.0.0 - stejný jako v 4.1.0). *Chybějící textury v Emerald Dream jsou doplněny (.go 3239 -3433 93 169), v Emerald Canyon jsou doplněny také a je zde vybudovaná vesnice (.go 3105 3060 24 169). *Přidána zóna Reznik Museum místo původního Violet Hold. (.go 2585 -466 1 608). *Undercity má model z Cataclysmu (4.0.0 - stejný jako v 4.1.0) *Vchod do Stormwind Vault otevřen - Brána je zvednuta (pouze z jedné strany). INTERFACE *Pozměněná tlačítka v Login Screenu. *World of Warcraft logo bylo pozměněno na World of Warcraft: The Reznik Era. *Změněný Loading Screen u všech Kontinentů. *V Menu hraje jiná muzika. *V Hlavních městech hraje Cataclysm music pro dané město. *Ikony při vytváření postavy jsou nové. *Nové skiny některých oken v menu. *Loading Screen Scholomance je změněný na Emerald Dream. *Character Screen u Orců, Trollů, Gmonů, Taurenů, Humanů, Night Elfů, Undeadů, Blood Elfů a Dwarfů má nový skin. *Battlegroundy, Arény, Dungeony, Raidy a Kontinenty mají nové loading screeny. *Cast Bar je vylepšený. *Minimapa má nový vzhled. *Player Frame je upravený (Mana, Health Frame). *Spellbook, Trade, Mail, Stable, PvP, Vendor, Loot, Bank Frame mají nový skin. *Character, Reputation, Skills Frame mají nový skin. *Freinds, Ignore, Who, Guild, Chat, Raid, Macro Frame mají nový skin. *Talent, Socket, Achievement, Quest, Key Bindings a Action Bar mají nový skin. *Battlegroundy mají novou hudbu. *Ikony profesí, Raciálek, achievementů a mnoho dalších mají nový vzhled. RASY/POVOLÁNÍ *Nové race/class kombinace - U všech ras jsou všechny povolání (pochopitelně patch nestačí ještě to musí být nastavené u serverside) *Nové rasy - Goblin, Vrykul, Naga a Broken. *Death Knighti mají červené oči. Draenei *Ženy bez oblečení jsou zcela nahé (nemají ani spodní prádlo). *Všechny ženy mají nové skiny. Troll *Ženy bez oblečení jsou zcela nahé (nemají ani spodní prádlo). Orc *U mužů jde vytvořit nový skin Maghar Orc a Blackrock Orc. *Ženy bez oblečení jsou zcela nahé (nemají ani spodní prádlo). *Ženy mají 4 nové skiny. Blood Elf *Ženy bez oblečení jsou zcela nahé (nemají ani spodní prádlo). *Ženy i muži mají nové barvy vlasů. *Ženy mají všchny skiny nové. Night Elf *Ženy bez oblečení jsou zcela nahé (nemají ani spodní prádlo nebo je průhledné až na jeden skin). *Ženy mají 2 nové skiny. *Muži bez oblečení jsou zcela nazí (nemají ani spodní prádlo). Dwarf *Muži mají nový skin Iron Dwarf a Blackrock Dwarf. *Ženy bez oblečení jsou zcela nahé (nemají ani spodní prádlo). Tauren *Taurenky mají 2 nové skiny (Panter). Gnom *Ženy bez oblečení jsou zcela nahé (nemají ani spodní prádlo). *Muži jsou nyní modří. Human *Ženy bez oblečení jsou zcela nahé (nemají ani spodní prádlo). *Ženy mají 1 nový skin. *Muži bez oblečení jsou zcela nahý (nemají ani spodní prádlo). *Ženy mají nový model (štíhlejší postava, menší boky). Undead *Ženy bez oblečení jsou zcela nahé (nemají ani spodní prádlo). SPELLY Warlock *Immolate, Incinerate, Searing Pain, Soul Fire, Rain of Fire, Conlag, Hellfire, Imp Firebolt, Imp Fire Shield, *Felsteed, Dreadsteed, Immolation Aura mají nyní zelený effect a jejich ikony jsou upravené. *Succuba nemá podprsenku. *Metamorphosis má nový skin. *Voidwalker má nový skin a model (Brutallus). *Felguard má nový skin a model (Flame Revenant). *Felhunter má nový skin a model (fire Felhound). *Imp má nový skin a model (Burning Draenei). Shaman *Některé spelly mají nové ikony. *Windfury má nový skin. *Lava Burst má nový skin. Paladin *Paladinové Alliance mají nový skin epického mouta (Charger). *Paladinové Hordy mají nový skin epického mouta (Charger). Druid *Allianční Swift Flight Forma má nový skin. *Allianční a Horďácká Travel Forma má nový skin a model. *Allianční a Horďácká Tree of Life Forma má nový skin. *Allianční a Horďácká Moonkin Forma má nový skin. *Allianční a Horďácká Cat Forma má nový model a skin. *Allianční a Horďácká Bear Forma má nový model a skin. ITEMY *Reins of the Black War Tiger má nový skin. *Black War Kodo má nový skin. *Reins of the Swift Spectral Tiger má nový skin. *Reins of the Swift Frostsaber má nový skin. *Purple Skeletal Warhorse má nový skin. *Red Skeletal Warhorse má nový skin. *Swift Olive Raptor má nový skin. *Great Brewfest Kodo má nový skin. *Winterspring Frostsaber má nový skin. *Mekgineer's Chopper má nový skin. *Mechano-hog má nový skin. *Reins of the Striped Nightsaber má nový skin (60% Speed Mount). *Reins of the Spotted Frostsaber má nový skin (60% Speed Mount). *Reins of the Striped Frostsaber má nový skin (60% Speed Mount). *Reins of the Swift Mistsaber má nový skin. *Mamuti mají lepší skin sedla a brnění. *Horn of the Swift Brown Wolf má nový skin. *Great White Kodo má nový skin. *Great Gray Kodo má nový skin. *Green Armored Gryphon má nový skin. *Red Armored Gryphon má nový skin. *Purple Armored Gryphon má nový skin. *Blue Armored Gryphon má nový skin. *Reins of the Bronze Drake má nový skin. *Reins of the Albino Drake má nový skin. *Reins of the Blue Drake má nový skin (Halion). *Reins of the Onyxian Drake má nový skin (Ysera). *Kalimdor's Revenge je nyní modrý. *Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker má nový skin. *Warglaive of Azzinoth jsou nyní modré. *Bulwark of Azzinoth má nový skin, je od krve. *Savage, Hatefull, Deadly a Furious One-Hand Axe mají nový skin a model. *Wrathful Stavky mají nový skin a model. *Wrathful Two-Hand Swordy mají nový skin a model. *Relentless Gladiator's Claymore má nový model a skin. *Furious One-Hand Axe mají nový model a skin. *Relentless daggers mají nový skin a model (Broken Frostmourne). *Bloodvenom Blade a The Facelifter mají nový skin a model (Frostmourne). *Všechen začáteční equip pro ženy má nový skin, krome Hordských Shamanek (Některý z těchto equipů mají i muži). *Některé itemy u cloth a leather vendorů mají nový skin. *Některé itemy z Tailoringu a Leatherworkingu mají nový skin. *Druidovo Gladiátor set (S1) je nyní zlatý. *Priestovo T3 (Vestments of Faith) má nový skin. *Mágovo T3 (Frostfire Regalia) má nový skin. *Hunterovo T2 (Dragonstalker Armor) už není fialová, ale zelená. *Druidova T3 (Dreamwalker Raiment) má nový skin. *Mágova S2 (Merciless Gladiator's Regalia) má nový skin. *Warriorova helma a shouldery Heroic T10 mají nový skin. *Savage Saronite Battlegear ma skin výzbroje Lich Kinga. *Murloc Costume má nový skin (Kiss). *Noggenfogger Elixir vás už nezmění do skeletona, ale Lich Kinga. NPC *Nagy, Succuby a spoustu dalších ženských npc jsou obnažené. *Někteří Brewfest npc mají nový skin. OSTATNÍ *Sochy žen v hlavních městech, dungeonech a nebo i v některých oblastech jsou obnažené. *Glyphon (Ten co s váma líta po Azerothu) má nový skin. *Při kování v Blacksmithingu nedržíte Blacksmith Hammer, ale Hammer of the Naaru. *Cataclysm WMO. *Upravená voda, téměř jako v Cataclysmu. Download a Instalace *Patch je pro WoW 3.X.X. *Stáhni - The Reznik Era 3.2.2. *Patch-R nakopíruj do složky "data" (C\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Data). *Stáhni upravené WoW.exe pro 3.3.5a (jiné verze upraveného WotLK wow.exe si musíte sehnat každý sám). *Nakopíruj upravené WoW.exe (odstarněný SIG & MD5 Protection) do složky s WoW - Přepiš to staré (doporučuji udělat zálohu). *Nyní stačí normálně zapnout WoW a můžeš hrát. *Když už nechceš tenhle patch stačí smazat Patch-R nebo přesunout jinam ze složky data. *Funguje pouze na Windowsech, žádný jiný OS není podporován! Video Galerie WoWScrnShot_021214_165027.jpg WoWScrnShot_021214_170831.jpg WoWScrnShot_021214_170859.jpg WoWScrnShot_021214_172923.jpg inrfacereznik.jpg WoWScrnShot_021214_173030.jpg WoWScrnShot_021214_173210.jpg WoWScrnShot_021214_173101.jpg